


Ch.13

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [14]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 1





	Ch.13

1

“我穿这件好看还是这件？”

“这不是和刚才那件一样吗...”

“才不一样！这件胸口不是有花吗？我说你怎么看的——”

“哎哟知道了！两件都买、都给你买行吗我的小祖宗啊——”

等边伯贤从店里出来的时候已经接近黄昏了，提着袋子直嚷嚷着饿，朴灿烈就近去超商弄来两个包子，两人边吃边往车站走

“已经这么晚了啊。”边伯贤有些可惜的看着天空，夕阳余辉撒在朴灿烈银白的发上，火红得好看

“好想再多玩一会儿。”

“那可不成，再逛下去我可得把整条街都给你买了。”朴灿烈摸着对方手里的纸袋打趣道，还一副心有余悸的拍拍胸口，边伯贤被夸张的动作逗得有些好笑，赶紧拉住他用力拍胸膛发出的手，那声音大得他听着都疼

“还不是你让我最喜欢的衣服脏了，我可伤心了呢——”

朴灿烈咯咯笑着，帮他接过手里的东西顺势捏了下那张鼓起来的白净小脸，“好好，回去给你洗，洗得干干净净你就又可以穿了，好吧？”

“特别是袖子那边，还有年糕酱汁的味道啊——”

“是是是——”

像做梦一样

骑回宿舍的路上小摩托忽然没电了，偏又整好停在上坡，朴灿烈决定牵车走回去，边伯贤故意闹他，坐在车上不挪屁股，好脾气的Alpha也由着人坐在上头自己下来牵车

毕竟是一个成人再加上一台车，量是有在健身的朴灿烈一路爬着斜坡也累得够呛，边伯贤反坐在座椅上，看着后方路口的红绿灯越来越小，稍稍侧脸就能看见朴灿烈额上冒出的薄汗，虽然有点舍不得，但他就是不想起来

既然是梦一样的时间，那再任性一点，也没有关系吧？

“我说边伯贤，你就打算这样坐到宿舍吗？”

“好啦，到平地我就下来走～”

“你可真好意思啊...”

可惜，梦终须醒来

“怎么这么晚才回来？”

金俊勉似乎在客厅等了许久，一见着两人开门进来就一脸担忧的迎上去，“真是的，打电话也没接。”

“抱歉啊哥，开了静音没接到。”朴灿烈皮皮地咧嘴一笑

“去哪儿玩了？”

“我们去了趟大邱，那儿东西挺好吃的，还给伯贤买了衣服。”

“没碰上什么事吧？”

“没事，那儿人少没被认出来。”

金俊勉点点头，抬头看了看时间，“快洗洗睡吧，你明天还有行程呢。”

“内哥～”朴灿烈抬脚蹭掉鞋子，一手抱着纸袋和外套，空着的手往后伸去帮边伯贤拨开因为戴安全帽而散乱的发丝，又牵起他的手带人走进屋里

边伯贤被吓到似的缩了缩肩膀，不过没抽回手，倒是朴灿烈挺自然的，那动作叫一个流畅顺手，金俊勉在一旁看着这两人的互动，突然挑眉一笑

“不闹别扭啦？”

“什么？”

“喔？”

两人同时不解的反应让金俊勉失笑，“怎么，觉得没人知道？台上营业跟私底下相处可不一样，别以为大家都没看出来。”

“啊...”

听了队长的话，边伯贤的表情顿时局促起来，有些冰凉的指尖无意识颤了颤，像撒娇又像无助似的抓挠朴灿烈的掌心，弄得那人微微发痒，不小心噗嗤一声笑出来

边伯贤不明所以，恼怒地甩开手又用脚尖踢了那满脸笑意的人一下，抢过对方手里的东西慌慌张张地跑上楼

“...这么明显吗？”朴灿烈偏头看向自家队长，得到对方一个白眼

“长着眼睛都看得出来他在躲你，怎么、吵架啦？”

“没...小吵，已经没事了。”

金俊勉点点头，抬手拍他的肩，“好好相处吧，伯贤也挺不容易的，最近事情多工作又忙，别再生病才好。”

“...嗯，我知道。”

沈下眼眸，朴灿烈轻轻应了声

*

洗漱完换上睡衣，边伯贤抱着枕头倒在床上任由吹得半干的头发润润地散着，直勾勾瞪着天花板上的一小块裂缝瞧

在外头晃悠了一整天，虽然很累，可是真的很开心，已经好久好久都没有这么开心过了。原本还提心吊胆的，回过神来才发现今天一整天都没有想起那些烦恼的事，脑袋里装的满满的，都是朴灿烈这个人，他灿烂的笑容衬着大邱纯朴的风景，好像从来没看过，这么美的画面

那两件新买的衣服刚到家就被他铺平摆在床上，袖子略略重叠着，像两个人感情很好的躺在一起，一个浑身白，一个缀着朵花儿，看上去多么漂亮。可这张床上只躺着边伯贤，一个人

叮咚——

手机震了两下，边伯贤一翻身去拿手机，是朴灿烈传来的讯息。就在隔壁房间传什么讯息，不会过来说吗？边伯贤在心里犯嘀咕，一面点开对话框

［睡了吗^ ^］

［还没，笑什么==］

［今天跟你出门，开心啊］

［好玩吗？］

［还行］

边伯贤不情不愿的打字，表情在嘟嘴和嘴角上扬之间打架，就算知道对方看不见自己也倔着不放松

［ㅠㅠ］

［怎么才得了个还行呢，是我不够努力吗］

［你努力了啥？］

［我不是当你一整天的导游跟坐骑呢吗］

［什么坐骑🙄］

［你还驼我去了大邱不成］

［怎么不成，要我驼你去哪都行］

［...］

［那你去中东驼点石油回来给我得了，等我赚了钱就给你多买些同伴，你们好一块儿驼石油去］

隔壁传来一阵夹着咳嗽的笑声，边伯贤听着也忍不住笑出来

手机又提示有新讯息了

［下次去海边吧］

［你喜欢海不是吗］

［大邱又不靠海］

［...咱又不是只能去大邱，之前拍画报时候去的斐济就很棒啊］

［是很棒啦，但我们这么忙大概没时间吧？］

这条讯息发出去之后足足等了十分钟都再没有回信过来，边伯贤以为他睡着了，站起来想去开电脑的时候突然提示音又响了

边伯贤先是看了一眼，然后慢吞吞的移开视线，撇头又瞄了眼，转回来的时候，正好看见一片漆黑的电脑荧幕上映出的自己的表情

那副拼命忍笑的嘴脸，可真不好看

［我们有一辈子时间，不急］

不急，我让你不急

边伯贤用力拍拍脸，一蹬脚弹到床上用棉被把自己卷起来躲在里头，闷闷骂了声笨蛋

就是约出去玩而已，非要说得跟求婚似的，不管是说这话的人还是想歪的自己，全部都是笨蛋

2

“昨天？”金钟大嚼着面包口齿不清的咕哝一声

“喔，说是去大邱蹓跶。”金俊勉把手里剥了壳的水煮蛋递给弟弟，又拿卫生纸撸掉对方滴在桌上的咖啡，“真好啊，我也好久没时间出去散散心了。”

“下次我跟珉锡哥出门的时候哥可以一起啊？反正珉锡哥都是开车。”

“...疯了才会跟你们一起出门。”

“awei~~~”

“跟伯贤他们出去还好一些...喔，说人人到。”

只见边伯贤挂着对儿黑眼圈，踏着虚浮的步子从楼上走下来，一屁股坐上饭桌就拿起眼前还没烤的冷吐司无神的啃着

“早啊伯贤。”金俊勉拍拍边伯贤的肩

“早...”

边伯贤有气无力的应了声，对桌的金钟大看着忍不住笑出来

“这哥今天怎么这么难看？又熬夜打电动啦？”

昨晚因为收到讯息太高兴，一路熬到天亮没睡着这种事当然不可能直说，边伯贤只能朝金钟大无声的呲牙，伸手狠狠揪住他那看上去没什么肉却很柔软的脸颊

“金钟大我说你嘴巴管管，谁难看了——！”

“唔痛啊呜呜～～”

“哎行了，你们消停些吧、一会儿把...”

金俊勉说到一半突然被手机铃声打断，接起电话应了几句，说是经纪人在楼下等了便拉上金钟大匆忙出门，临走前对边伯贤喊道，“傍晚哥会回来接你去摄影棚，记得提早准备啊！”

“知道了——”

挥手目送两人出门，边伯贤算了下发现时间还早，打量着宿舍里都没人，现在去打一场游戏再补个眠正好赶上出门的时间，再让经纪人哥顺路买份炸鸡过来...边伯贤在心里敲着小算盘，美滋滋的抬脚就要往楼上走，一抬头却撞上一对黑瞳

“世、世勋？！”

眨了眨细长的眼睛，吴世勋软哼一声算是回应，慢悠悠踩着步子走到边伯贤面前垂眼望着他，半晌，刚睡醒还没放开的嗓子哑着开口，“早啊，伯贤哥。”

“早...原、原来你在啊...”

边伯贤下意识回避掉他的视线，两人一上一下卡在楼梯间的姿势有些尴尬，但小Beta似乎不怎么着急，倚着墙轻轻打了个呵欠

“嗯，凌晨到家的。”

“喔...”

“...”

“...”

相较边伯贤因为突然安静下来而坐立难安的样子，吴世勋嘴角噙着笑意，惬意得不行，看着比自己大两岁的哥哥在眼前低垂着头，刚睡醒没有整理的头发因为长期染烫而有些毛躁，顺着头顶发旋的方向乱翘，看着却比跑行程时做的造型来得更顺眼

他很想碰一下那人柔软的发丝，捏一撮在手里轻轻搓揉的话，彷佛会飘出好闻的香味，但他知道如果现在伸手，那人定会如受惊的兔子般从自己身边弹开吧

想像着他慌乱的动作跟表情，吴世勋忍不住笑出声

“吃水果吗？”

“什、水果？”

“剧组姐姐给的，说是让我补充点营养。”

吴世勋边说边侧身从边伯贤和墙壁之间的缝隙穿过，顺手牵住他的手，感觉那只被自己完全包覆住的小手在自己掌心微抽动了下，好似想抽开，吴世勋收紧了手指，又轻轻松开手

“梨子跟橘子，哥想吃哪个？”

吴世勋回头朝边伯贤问道，一面从桌子下的纸袋拿出几颗橘子抱在怀里，又拿着颗比手掌还大上许多的梨子走过来，边伯贤一看见那颗大梨子便露出很感兴趣的表情凑近瞧，“哇，还真大...”

“很大吧？”

“感觉很好吃...”

“要吃吗？”吴世勋把梨子举高朝边伯贤递过去，一面轻声说道，“我这很大吧？哥喜欢大的吧？”

“嗯，大的挺不错。”

“是啊，很大的话，一口吞进去虽然会塞满嘴巴，汁液也会流出来...可是吃进去就很舒服了，对吧？”

“嗯...嗯？”

边伯贤听着听着忽然觉得哪儿不太对，“呃、什么东西？”

“哥不是说想吃吗？”吴世勋舔了舔唇，粉色的舌头滑过唇瓣的时候边伯贤不自觉咽了口口水，“吃我的，很大的——”

吴世勋笑眯了眼，薄唇吐出接近气音的话语，“...梨子，对吧？”

傻愣着看着吴世勋狡诈的笑容，足足过了一分钟，边伯贤才缓过神来朝那个一溜烟躲进厨房的背影怒吼

“吴、世、勋——！”

“啊哈哈哈，哥坐着吧～🎵”

吴世勋笑嘻嘻的帮边伯贤拉开椅子，嘴里哼着歌，单手抓着那颗尺寸不小的梨子转身走向流理台

先是一阵哗啦啦的水声，接着是刀子碰撞的金属撞击声，边伯贤歪着脖子瞧了眼，只见吴世勋手法娴熟的用刀给梨子削皮，再放在砧板上一刀刀快速切成等大的块儿。原本就是队上数一数二的脸蛋儿，现在面无表情认真切水果的侧脸真叫一绝

这混蛋要不要这么帅...

边伯贤很不道德的在心里骂了句脏话

再说吴世勋什么时候会切水果了？这种事平常也就都暻秀在做，或金钟大偶尔拿来讨好金珉锡，没想到自家小团霸也会这种小家碧玉的活儿，边伯贤挺意外地想着

没多久，一块块切口干净俐落的白色梨子被摆在浅绿色瓷盘放在餐桌上

“吃不？”

吴世勋挑起一边的眉看着对方傻愣愣的表情

“吃、怎么不吃。”边伯贤一怔，立马动手拿了块梨张嘴就啃

这个季节的梨子果然甜美多汁，没吃几口整只手便流满了透明果汁，厨房一时香气扑鼻。边伯贤啧了一声，伸舌想舔掉果汁，但舌头只随意绕了下手指，漏掉的几滴汁液顺着动作淌落把他的手腕沾得亮晶晶又充满诱人的果香，边伯贤也不顾不管，又拿起第二块大快朵颐，一旁的吴世勋看得眉头直皱

“脏死了...吃慢点，是有人跟你抢吗。”

“呀呀吴世勋，谁准你小子说平语了。”

“没有谁。”

吴世勋拿走他手里吃到一半的梨子，抽了面纸擦拭流到他下巴的汁液

“没大没小。”

小脸皱着躲开有些粗鲁的动作，边伯贤往边上看了眼那张认真动作的侧脸，忽然一把拉住吴世勋拿着梨子的左手便咬上去

“啊！”

这一咬除了梨子，犬齿还蹭了下吴世勋纤细的手指，指侧立马多了个小小的牙印

“哥是狗吗？”吴世勋用奶音哼唧了声，想抽回手那人却不放开

“我要是狗，咬死你。”

看着边伯贤朝自己亮出虎牙，吴世勋翻了个白眼，有时候真不清楚自己和这哥到底谁更幼稚

“...戏，拍得还行吧？”

斜瞄了眼小Beta，边伯贤边啃着梨子，刻意用闲话家常的语气问道，吴世勋点点头，“挺顺利的，比预计提早几天就结束了。”

“很累吗？”

“累是累，不过毕竟是工作，也习惯了。”

看那双浮肿着的眼睛和底下一圈儿淡淡的青色，就知道他一定没怎么休息，边伯贤本来就是容易心软的人，见到小孩的倦容就忍不住要多问几句，“饭都有吃吧？”

“有空就会吃，基本上闲下来的时间都在吃东西，饿不着。”吴世勋停顿了一下，“剧组的姐姐们很大方。”

“喔...”

很大方？是平时就很大方还是因为你吴世勋这张脸？人长得帅可真了不起，真是白担心了。边伯贤恨恨地吞掉最后一口梨子，把手上残留的果汁往吴世勋脸上甩

“...哥真的很脏。”

把边伯贤伸过去要拿卫生纸的手拉到眼前，凑近鼻子的时候还能闻到清甜的果香，吴世勋按住柔软的手心，强迫他弯曲手指靠近自己之后，伸舌缠绕上泛着水光的指尖

边伯贤倒抽一口气，猛地抽回手，也许是对方没使太多力，很意外的轻易便挣脱了，手指沾着液体有些凉，被舔过的指尖却开始发烫。边伯贤把手藏在背后刚从椅子上跳起来，吴世勋就跟着往前两步笔直逼近，吓得Omega一个踉跄拐了脚，被吴世勋抢先一步抓住腰护在怀里才没摔倒，却让两人变得几乎是紧贴着胸口的姿势，连呼吸的频率都被迫同步。漆黑的双瞳由上而下直视那双略微水润的下垂眼，边伯贤被压迫性的视线逼得几乎无法呼吸，纤长的睫毛一个劲儿地颤抖

吴世勋偏着头，视线顺着边伯贤泛着粉色的颈侧滑落至从衣领缝隙依稀可见的锁骨，纤细、脆弱，彷佛一捏就碎，又想一直握在自己手里珍惜心疼着

“下午拍摄完之后，到后天早上我都没有行程。”吴世勋用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，软软的，也很温暖

“什、么...”

“上次在待机室答应我的，嗯？”

搂着腰的手转而往下轻捏柔软的屁|股，吴世勋还嫌不过瘾似的揉了把同样柔软的大腿肉，他一直觉得很神奇，这哥明明看上去挺纤瘦，身体所有地方却都柔软得不行

触感特别好，特别让人喜欢

“说好了我想做什么都可以的、没忘记吧？”

见边伯贤没有反应，吴世勋又掐了把人儿的腰侧肉，退开一步满意地欣赏染上绯红的脸庞和晃动不安的瞳孔

“我已经想好了，哥就好好～期待吧。”

tbc


End file.
